Smile
by Summoners
Summary: New Start To Namine In Which Kindergarten Is Heading Her Way. Making Friends, Family , And A Boy Coming Along, What Can This Lead Up To?


**SMILE**

"My name is Namine Dalmasca Strife. I'm five years old. My birthday is on April the twelfth. My favorite color is yellow and my favorite food is-"

"They're not going to make you tell everything about yourself Namine." My big brother Cloud pointed out, as he popped a blue M&M into his mouth.

"What if they do? I'm only practicing, just in case." I retorted back.

"They won't though." Cloud simply replied with a shrug.

"Hmph!" Puffing up my cheeks and grabbing a red skittle from my bag, I threw it at Cloud's head.

"Hey!"

Tucking the Skittle bag in my pocket I turned to look out of the window. I could see the tall but far away building of the store in the distance.

We were riding in the back of my mother's (Ashe) black Porsche, heading to the store to pick up the remaining items needed for the new school year. That's right, I would be starting Kindergarten and Cloud would be going to third grade. School would begin officially tomorrow, so we had to get everything done by today so that we could start out good and ready.

Of course I'm nervous about going to school but at the same time I'm very excited; thinking who my teacher will be, what friends I'll make, the activities we'll be doing. I'm also worried that I might have to introduce myself in front of everyone and I can't help wondering if anyone will be willing to be my friend. Maybe I'll get so nervous I'll probably... have an accident of some sort. _Maybe pee on myself?_ I shuddered at the thought.

_Think positive Namine!_ I told myself, squeezing my eyes shut tight.

When I opened them again I realized we'd already arrived; Cloud was waiting outside the car whilst my mother unbuckled my seat belt to let me out. Holding onto my mother's slim hand, with Cloud trailing close behind us, we headed towards the store. When we arrived I hopped into the seat in the cart and my mother began pushing me down to where the binders and folders were.

"Cloud, do you have your list with you?" She asked, glancing over at him.

"Yeah, here it is." Cloud replied as he dug through his pockets, finally taking out a well-folded piece of blue paper. Unfolding it, he handed it over to mother. She took it and, after she'd quickly looked it over, nodded and gave the list back to Cloud.

"Be careful, don't get lost!" She warned him with a solemn look.

"I won't, promise." He offered her a reassuring grin before heading off down the aisle to his left to get whatever it was he needed.

I shot a concerned look up at my mother, who was still staring in the direction Cloud had left. "Mommy..." I tugged on the sleeve of her shirt to get her attention. Coming out of her thoughts, she turned to look down at me and gently patted my head.

"Sorry Namine, I was a bit worried is all. Now, let's go get those supplies!" She suggested with a bright smile. I nodded happily and off we went.

* * *

After twenty minutes or so, we were ready to check out. But, before we left there was one last thing...

"Mommy, I want skittles!" I pointed to the red bag that was in the candy section next to us.

Mother frowned. "But Nami, you just had some before we came here. You'll-"

"I need it for a snack tomorrow!" I insisted, my eyebrows drawing together as I continued to point impatiently towards the bag.

"...Alright." Mother sighed, resigned. "But that's the last for this week!" Dutifully she picked out two bags of Skittles, one for me and the other for Cloud; it would be unfair if he didn't get one.

Speaking of Cloud, he was flipping pages of a PS3 magazine as he waited patiently for us to check out. When he saw me glance over at him he closed the magazine and casually walked over to show Mother, shoving it in front of her face so she could see.

"Can I buy this?" He asked, in a bored voice.

Mother stared at the magazine a moment, frowning, before her shoulders eventually slumped and she gave in.

"Oh, alright." She agreed, smiling fondly at us both.

After mother paid for all our items, Cloud paid for his and we were finally ready to leave. As we walked out the store, mother murmured aloud about how lucky we both were that she was kind and generous enough to let us have what we wanted. _Silly mother_, I thought, shaking my head.

Sitting on my booster seat, I waited for her and Cloud to finish transferring the bought items into the trunk of the car. When that task was completed, mother started the car when Cloud had climbed in the back and we pulled out of the parking lot. I was so tired from our trip that I drifted off to sleep during the ride home.

* * *

"Oh look, we have neighbors!"

Startled from the sudden, loud exclamation I tried to open my eyes but they were immediately stung by the sun's bright rays. I let out a tired little yawn and began rubbing my eyes. When my vision finally adjusted to the harsh lights, I began looking around to see what my Mother had been talking about. Cloud and mother were looking to their right with great curiosity and, though still a little sleepy, I turned to see what they were looking at. There were people carrying big brown boxes into the house next door and some others walking back down the driveway to get the next boxes from the blue truck that was parked not far from us.

_And..._

There was a boy. A boy who seemed to be the same age as me, holding a light blue popsicle in one hand as he stood back from where the people were working. I noticed that the boy had gentle, crystal blue eyes that shimmered from the sun's light and dirt-blonde hair, all spiked up. And he was just standing there...looking right at me!

Without really thinking about what I was doing I held up one hand and gave a friendly wave to the boy, a smile plastered across my face. He blinked a bit in surprise but quickly returned the wave with a small smile. Before I could say anything he suddenly turned and ran up the driveway to his house, weaving past the people who were still bringing boxes in. He paused in the doorway and glanced back over his shoulder at me...then he darted into the house and out of sight.

"It looks like the little boy wants to make friends with you Nam." Mother commented lightly.

"Mm." I blushed a bit and looked away.

"Now let's get inside, it's almost dark." She climbed out of the car and moved toward the trunk to unload our shopping.

Before I could follow her I noticed Cloud giving me a stern look from across the back seat. I stared at him with the same look, waiting.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Nothing." Is all he said, although his expression didn't change as he turned away and got out the car.

Stepping inside the house and inhaling the fresh air, I dropped my bags to take off my shoes and then plopped myself down on the comfy sofa. Cloud came inside next, doing the same thing as well.

"I'm going to make dinner, go put your stuff away." Mother said as she arrived last and went straight into the kitchen. "When you're done come down so you guys can eat."

Reluctantly leaving the ever so comfortable sofa, Cloud and I dragged ourselves up the stairs with our bags in our hands, heading to our separate rooms.

* * *

After an hour and a half, dinner was ready. Going down the stairs once more with Cloud, we grabbed our plates and went to the living room to watch T.V. Mother joined us a moment later. Hours passed and it was almost nine o'clock when mother finally instructed us to brush our teeth and go to bed. She went to do the dishes, saying she would soon be up to tuck us in. I changed into my night clothing and finished brushing my teeth, climbing into my bed to wait for mother to come in and put me to sleep. Meanwhile I watched as Cloud passed by the open doorway, making his way down the hall and back to his room from brushing his teeth. His slow, sluggish pace made me laugh.

I waited patiently but mother was taking so long that eventually I became bored. Climbing out of bed, I tiptoed over to the brand-new book bag I'd gotten earlier today and zipped it open, taking out my brand-named markers and a yellow marker.

I went over to my desk and stacked a few books next to the chair. Climbing up and sitting down, I pulled the cap off the marker to scribble it on the piece of paper that was lying on my desk. A few minutes later, I got the sudden feeling that someone was watching me close by. Before I could do anything, mother was swinging me around in a big hug.

"Time for bedtime Namine!" She said, her voice muffled as she started snuggling herself against my cheek.

I let out a giggle. "Look what I drew mommy!"I pointed to the finished drawing on the desk.

Mother stopped teasing me to look down at it curiously.

She reached out a hand, picking up the paper to get a better view of it. I'd drawn three stick figurines that were holding hands with each other, big smiles on their faces. The first stick person was a tall girl with short hair that I'd colored in yellow. Next to the girl was a boy with spiky hair, which was also colored in yellow. And the last was of a tiny girl with short hair which was colored yellow like the first two. Above their heads were written in scribbled letters: Ashe, Cloud, Namine. The background was messily scribbled in the color yellow.

With a warm-hearted smile, mother softly spoke. "It's beautiful Namine." A tear slipped from her eye and trailed down her cheek. "Quite lovely."

I gave mother a worried look; I had no idea why she would cry from a drawing. "Why-"

"Can I keep it Namine?" She asked as she wiped a tear away. "It's very good and has become very special to me. I want to keep it as a memory." She explained when I looked at her questioningly, still smiling down at the artwork in her hands.

Happy knowing that she liked my drawing, I nodded in approval. "I meant to draw it for you mama! I'm really happy you like it!" My expression glowed with delight when she embraced me tightly.

"Thank you so much, I promise to keep it safe with me." She assured me as she pulled me up her arms, carrying me towards my bed.

"Tomorrow's a new day Namine." She told me softly as she pulled my covers up to my shoulders. I laughed a bit, knowing what would be happening tomorrow.

"I love you mommy." I whispered out, my eyes drooping sleepily.

"I love you too Namine." She whispered back and planted a gentle kiss on my forehead.

Getting up from my bed and heading over to the door, she paused there and turned to face me. "Sweet dreams."

With that the light clicked out and she left, closing the door quietly behind her.

Slowly, I fell fast asleep.


End file.
